Sonic Boom Episode 5 : Monday Night coconut hurl
by joshua.yoshiya.5
Summary: Another filler episode based on a How I met Your mother episode "monday night football". The Gang misses a game of Coconut hurl and they need to spend a day to avoiding spoillers so they can watch it together.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The members of Team Heroes (unofficial name) were eating at Meh burger.

"So you guys are ready for the game?" asked sonic.

"I've never Thought coconut hurl would become an official sport" said shadow.

"People would do anything for entertainment in this island." Said amy.

"They are just trying to protect themselves from the truth!" said Sticks.

"witch one?" asked Shadow.

"still figuring it out" answered sticks.

"it's your first time watching it with us, this became sort of a tradition for our group" said sonic to shadow.

"watching people throw themselves at coconuts while eating potato salad, how exiting" said shadow sarcastically.

"Delicious potato salad!" corrected knuckles.

"You'll see its gonna be great." Said sonic.

They were approached by Dave the intern.

"are you guys coming to the funeral?" asked dave.

"what?" asked amy.

"Tommy's funeral, you wouldn't miss would you?" asked Dave.

"no of course we wouldn't!" said sonic.

"ok it's at five" said dave then went to another table.

"who is Tommy?" whispered sonic to the others.

"no idea" they all responded.

"well since we don't know him, it wouldn't be appropriate to show up at his funeral" said sonic.

Later Percy came to their table, crying her eyes out.

"Guys thanks a lot, I heard you'll be coming to Tommy's funeral. It's really important to me." She said.

"Yeah… no problem percy." Said tails.

"Thank you again, you are all the best, except Shadow." She said before going.

"what her deal with you?" asked sticks.

"we used to date" answered shadow, "needless to say I was the one who broke the relationship"

"so… are we still not going, I am confused" asked knuckles.

"guys, it's really important for Percy, we need to show her our support." Said amy.

"yeah, I guess." Said sonic.

"well the game start at seven, we can still catch it." said tails.

"yeah, I am sure it won't take longue anyway." Said sonic.

 **Later at nine:**

After the funeral, Percy took them to the bar to talk about Tommy, she wouldn't stop crying.

"me and my big mouth" Thought sonic to himself

"And then there was that time were he was beat up by Eggman's robot." She said crying.

"Yeah, that tommy… he was quite the character" said Sonic while she cried on his shoulder.

"Yeah and remember when he did the thing!" said knuckles crying on his other shoulder for some reason.

"Yeah that was the best!" said Percy.

 **And at midnight, percy finally fell asleep.**

"now I remember one of the reasons I broke up with her" said shadow.

"guess we'll have to watch the rerun of the game tomorrow." Said sonic.

"we can just ask for the score…" started tails.

"no buddy!" cut sonic. "we need to watch it all together! With the potato salad and the obnoxious commercials!" said sonic.

"I agree, it's part of our friendship!" said amy. "also I really like the commercials with comedy chimp."

"so we'll have to spend the whole day trying to avoid spoiling the score" said tails, "when did I hear this one before?"

"This isn't a rip-off this is an homage!" I said breaking the fourth wall.

"tomorrow we'll all meet up at tails's house at seven, and we'll watch the game together!"

"Yeah!" They all yelled except shadow.

"common shadow your part of the team now! "said knuckles.

"… hmf… fine" said shadow.

"YEAH!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Tails's workshop:**

"this is gonna be a piece of cake" said tails, "all I have to do is to stay at the workshop and work all day… still I need to stop talking to myself."

At that moment knuckles entered the workshop.

"Hey tails do you have any rope solid enough to hold me?" he asked.

"Well I think I have one made of sea snail teeth, why?" asked tails.

"I had the most brilliant idea, I'll just tie myself to a giant rock until the game begins!" answered knuckles.

"but how will you get out when the game begins?" asked tails.

"When what begins?" asked knuckles.

"I'll just ask shadow to come by you later." Said tails.

 **At Shadow's home:**

"Tie himself to a rock? That's a stupid idea." Said shadow, "classic knuckles, I'll just swing by him late…" but then he was surprised to see sticks blocking the window with wooden planks.

"Heu… sticks what are you doing?" he asked.

"Wait sticks is there? Sticks know where you live?!" said tails.

"Not now tails" said shadow shutting of his communicator.

"I am not gonna ask how you got in, your sticks, but why are you here?" asked shadow again.

"Don't you see, THE SETUP IS OBVIOUS!" she said in her usual paranoid tone, "We try to avoid knowing the score of the game, but then it will just happen that everyone one this island will talk about it, so what's the best option other than staying inside and waiting?" she asked.

"Okay this is ridiculous," said shadow. "wood will never block the window against a strong attack, like imagine if Eggman attacked, or worst Metal."

"your right!" she said, "we need a stronger material!"

"I am gonna zip to Tails's and get something".

"meanwhile I'll ready traps just in case." She said.

"let's do it, Chaos Control!"

 **At the market:**

Amy was in the market looking for potatoes to make the potato salad for tonight.

"Well its going well for now." She said.

"AMY!" she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hey percy! How are you doing!" said amy putting a fake smile.

"great! You know despite… tommy…" her eyes to water gain.

"HEY! I am gonna make some potato salad want to give me a hand?" asked Amy.

"You sure, Tommy LOVED POTATO SALAD!" Answered percy crying. "I am sorry, I am 'hic' usually not like this."

"oh honey I know, don't cry tommy wouldn't have wanted you to be sad… I hope" said amy.

"your right, thanks amy." Said percy hugging amy.

"Yeah…" said awkwardly amy feeling that her cloth were getting wet because of percy's tears.

 **Back At tails's home:**

"Well, all I have to do is avoid getting out." Said sonic. "this will be easy."

10 seconds later

"I am bored, I need to do something!" he said, "I am faster than the speed of sound anyways, as long as I keep running nobody can spoil the score." He said getting up and running out of the house.

Little did he know that he was followed by one of his foes.

"This time Sonic, it will be the day of your doom!"

"doctor why are you yelling?" asked Cubot.

"just trying to be dramatic!" answered Eggman.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Shadow's home:**

"okay I think I got all we need from tails's workshop." Said shadow after teleporting back in his living room.

"Great, your house Is like a copy of Tails's but in black, so it's gonna be easy." Said sticks.

"Yeah, uncle chuck designed both our houses; also we can avoid crappy and unclear descriptions." Said shadow.

"I put traps outside," she said giving him a piece of paper. "here is a list with the locations, just in case"

"let's get working on this defenses, no spoiler is going to get troughs this stronghold!" said shadow raising his fist.

"you're really getting into this" commented sticks.

"begin invested kills time." Said shadow.

"by the way how did you convince tails to lend you all his material?" asked sticks.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell him." Said shadow activating his transmitter. "Hey tails I got all your material to upgrade my house into an impenetrable stronghold."

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled tails.

"Kay thanks bay" shadow shut the communication.

 **Tails's workshop:**

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled tails.

"Kay thanks bay." Shadow shut the communication.

"God damn it shadow!" yelled tails. "Great now I have to the warehouse to get more material, this is gonna cost me so much, you own me shadow, WHY CAN'T I STOP TAKLING TO MYSELF!"

He took a moment to calm down.

"okay, okay, I am calm now" he thought to himself. "good thing I watched the episode this fanfiction is based on and invented this."

He opened his drawer and took the Sensory Deprivator 5001, a device that can covers his ears so he doesn't hear anything, and covers his eyes except for two tiny holes.

"now I just have to walk all the way to the warehouse with no sound and barely any vision… why do I feel like knuckles…" thought Tails to himself.

 **Somewhere in the canyon:**

"Okay I tied myself to the biggest rock I can find, now I just need to wait." Said Knuckles to himself, sitting and tied to a giant rock.

10 Seconds later.

"I need to pee" he said getting up and lifting the giant rock on his back like it was nothing.

He walked all the way back to the town, and went to a public bathroom… and saw the line.

"Great just great" he said.

People around were looking at him and more particularly the giant rock on his back.

"What's with the rock?" asked the bevor who was in front of him in the line.

"I tied myself up so I wouldn't get spoilers of the coconut hurl game, with this rock I am not going anywhere!" answered knuckles.

"Right… but about the game did you know that…" started the bevor before knuckles head-butted him.

"No spoilers I sad!" yelled knuckles.

Then a police officer not far saw home and called reinforcements.

"Oh oh… iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gotta go." Said knuckles before running.

 **Amy's home:**

Amy was cooking the potato salad while trying to not yell at percy, who was sitting at her table, to shut up.

"isn't that knuckles running outside?" asked percy.

"with the big rock on his back? Maybe." Said amy.

"Tommy loved big rocks…" started percy her eyes watering again.

"Say! Can you go to the forest and get me… Blue flowers." Said amy.

"why?" asked percy.

"It's a secret recipe!" lied amy.

"Tommy loved secret recipes…"

"I know honey, just get going." Said amy helping percy up and showing her the door.

"Finally some peace and quiet" thought Amy to herself while shutting the door.

Percy went to the forest looking for blue flowers, but the she heard a nearby sound.

She followed the sound, and ended finding… A Bear, A yellow one, wearing a radio around his neck.

"Winnie!" she said happily. "it's been a long time…." Before she could answer the bear tried to attack her, but she backed off in time.

"Winnie what's wrong with you!" she said, "oh I get there is no music in your radio. Let me…" but before she could get near the bear roared and tried to attack and she had to run again.

She went back to amy home and started knocking on the door as hard as she could.

"Yes?" asked amy behind the door.

"OPEN UP!" yelled percy.

"You have the flowers?" asked amy.

"JUST OPPEN UP!"

"Okay calm down," said opening her door, "what's wrong, you look scared."

Percy pointed at the forest; amy looked and saw the bear coming.

"Oh my god…" she said, "this day can't get worst can it?"

Then she heard the sound from the bear's radio.

 _"_ _This is Sore the Eagle brining you the latest news, epically about sports!"_

"OH COMMON!" yelled Amy.

 **Meh burger:**

Sonic war running in circles in order to not get any spoilers from the rest of the customers.

"Mister Can you please stop running around?" asked Dave.

"Sorry can't hear you I am faster than the sound." Said sonic.

"I am afraid I'll have to call security." Said Dave.

"No need for that!" Said a voice from above.

Eggman way flying on a Robot shaped like black knight, with a sword and a shield.

"How do you like my Lancebot Sonic?" Asked Eggman while laughing.

But sonic didn't even hear him.

"Sorry Egghead, too fast, can't hear a thing" said sonic.

"well you are too fast for my liking!" said Eggman.

The Lancebot pointed his sword on sonic and tried to shoot at him, but sonic was too fast.

Sonic stopped.

"Hey egghead, did you watch the coconut hurl game yesterday?" asked sonic.

"HOW DARE YOU! Do you imply that I wasn't present at tommy's funeral! I am evil but I am not a monster!" said Eggman angrily.

"Okay… so i guess you can help me kill time, let's take this somewhere else." Said sonic before running off.

"COME BACK HERE!" Yelled Eggman. "Why does he never come back when I ask him."

 **Back At Shadow's home:**

"so we got the windows covered, made a safety escape and put traps all around the house." Said sticks.

"all we need to do is block the fireplace and the stronghold will be ready." Said shadow clinching his fists again.

But then they heard a bell ring.

"That means one of the traps has been activated! " said sticks.

They both went outside to said trap, and found weasel inside a cage.

"Worked like a charm, good job." Said shadow to sticks who had a proud smile.

He got closer to the weasel.

"I know him, it's nack the weasel one of the most wanted criminals on the island!" said shadow.

"Then we need to take to the police." Said sticks.

"Think for a moment sticks, if I get him there, they'll be people in the police post and they'll just happen to talk about…"

"The game!" finished sticks, "your right we can't take the risk, we'll just need to keep him here until after the game."

"you guys are fools!" said nack, "my boys are gonna find me and free me!"

Shadow opened the cage and grabbed nack.

"Then Bring Them ON"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **The Desert:**

Sonic was running with Eggman on his robot following.

"Okay Egghead, I think we are far enough." Said sonic stopping. "now let's play!"

"OH this all a game for you!" said Eggman.

"Kinda, why a knight?" asked sonic.

"Oh well I've been seeing this French sitcom called Kaamlott. It's comedy set in the time of king Arthur, it's quite good and gets really dark at season 5" Answered Eggman.

"You watch French sitcoms?" asked sonic.

"Well our T.V show is Half-french so I said why not." Answered Eggman.

"And what did you say the robot is called again?"

"Lancebot, can you pay attention please?!"

"what's with name, he has a sword so he should be cold Sworldbot." Said sonic.

"it's a reference to ser lancelot! But it's a robot!" Said Eggman.

"whatever, let's just see what he can do!"

 **Not too far:**

Tails was walking both depth and mostly blind.

"good thing I remember exactly the way to the warehouse," thought tails "now that I think about it, right now I am probably in the desert and there is probably no one here…"

Then a voice rang in his head.

"do no forget tails, this is really important for sonic and the group you don't want to disappoint them."

"yeah but there is little chance that…"

"No tails, you must continue, you can do it!"

"Your right, but who are you."

"you just spent so much time arguing with yourself that you are starting to get schizophrenic"

 **In the forest:**

Knuckles was still running.

"Are the police still behind me" He said, he looked behind.

"ah no one, they gave up I guess."

 **At the town**

Police guy: A BEAR!

 **Back at knuckles:**

"Well I don't even know where I am, and I still need to go to the bathroom" he said.

He started walking around until he heard a sound of children playing.

He followed the sound until he arrived what seemed like a small village.

"what is this place?" asked knuckles.

"Welcome this is the Gogobas Village, and I am the Gogobas's chief." Said a little guy with a beard.

"Oh hay, Do you guys have a bathroom?" asked knuckles.

"I am afraid not, you see a big storm hit our village, and all our houses were destroyed." Said the chief.

"Oh sucks, well can you tell me where I can find the village, I really need to go to the bathroom."

"oh yes, it's this way." Said the chief pointing in a way.

"Thanks"

"and don't worry about us, I am sure we with our little weak arms can fix our houses alone, a big and strong guy like could never help." Said Chief. "I mean we will only break our arms and suffer unimaginable pain for a few weeks, and we can just sleep outside, your bladder is much more important than having our kids safe in their homes."

"Thanks dude." Said knuckles before going.

"Note to self: guilt tripping doesn't work on idiots" Though the chief.

 **The town:**

"I am gonna take care of this!" said amy wielding her hammer.

"Do not hurt him!" pleaded Percy.

"what? Why!" asked amy.

"he isn't bad, his name is Winnie, he is just angry!" answered percy.

"OH I am sorry, that completely justify attacking us!" yelled Amy.

"listen, the only thing that can calm him down is music," said percy, "longue ago tommy managed to soothe him with his flute, and put that radio around his neck. But for some reason the radio is now set on the news."

"And just the day after Tommy's death, I think there is no coincidence here." Said Amy, "Do you know how to play an instrument?"

"Yes Tommy thought me to play the flute." Answered percy.

"Then we need to find one!" said Amy.

"I still have tommy's, let's go to my home!"

 **Shadow's "stronghold":**

"You'll see when my boys get here!" said nack who was tied up inside the living room. "You guys are as good as dead!"

"Sticks, Put a sock on him." Said shadow while looking at a map.

Sticks took one of her shoe and sock, and stuffed the sock inside nack's mouth.

"I didn't mean it literally, but that will do." Said shadow.

"so you have a plan?" asked sticks.

"well since my house is built just beside a mountain, which I am sure our author described in earlier chapters." Started shadow, "they can only attack from the west."

"and since we blocked all the windows, we'll have to attack them from the roof." Said sticks.

"exactly, that why we need to recycle your alien defense system into a weasel defense system." Said shadow.

"how do you know I had an alien defense system installed in your roof?" asked sticks.

"your sticks" simply answered shadow.

"it's gonna need some recalibration but it's doable." Said sticks.

"If they attack I can still try to stop them with my chaos powers, but we need your defense system ready before I waste all my energy." Said shadow, "I have to store some in case we need to escape…"

"We won't need to escape!" cut sticks. "I swear on my honor that this fort will stand!"

"you are getting into this too." Commented shadow.

"Yeah you were right, it's more fun this way."

 **Back to sonic and Eggman:**

Sonic was still fighting the Lancebot.

"OH COMMON!" said Eggman, "you're not putting any effort into this!"

"I Just don't want to finish too soon, I still have time to kill." Said sonic.

Eggman stayed silent for a moment then said:

"I see, so I am just a time killer for you, you don't actually consider me as treat do you?"

"well I've been saying that for years!" said sonic.

"I thought you were just taunting me, but if it's really this way." Said Eggman. "THEN GO FIND ANOTHER EVIL GENIUS TO FIGHT!"

"Oh really? THEN MAYBE I WILL!" said sonic.

"FINE!" yelled Eggman.

"FINE!" said sonic turning back and running away. While Eggman's robot did the same only flying.

After a moment, sonic stopped, looked behind him, clenched his fist, and kept running.

 **Back at tails:**

"I am almost in the forest, I am almost there!" he thought to himself. But then both of his legs got stuck on something.

"What happening? What happened!" he said.

He was still mostly blind and couldn't see what happened to his leg. He tried to kick it off but he couldn't even move.

"QUICK SAND!" he yelled.

His hands couldn't move either, he was just stuck there swallowed by the sands.

"This was a stupid idea to begin with," he thought to himself. "It's your entire fault! Why did you let me do this?!"

"well technically I am a voice in your head, so it's your fault"

"just shut up"

"I am not even talking, this all in your head."

"SHUT UP!"

 **Back At Knuckles:**

Knuckles was now in the desert, apparently he misinterpreted the Chief's direction, but while walking he noticed Tails who was begin swallowed by quick sands.

"Hey tails, do you know where I kind find a bathroom?" he asked.

Tails was just yelling.

"Hey you okay?" asked knuckles.

Tails didn't respond and kept yelling.

"hmpf, if you don't want to talk to me then I WONT help you get out of the quick sands." Said knuckles.

Tails kept yelling like knuckles was not even here.

"Fine! By the way your hat looks stupid!" said knuckles before going.

 **Back at Amy's (Is this annoying?):**

They got to percy's home and got the flute, then went back to the city square where the bear was.

"okay now percy, PLAY!" said Amy.

"i…. I can't!" said percy who started crying again. "it reminds me of tommy."

"Not this again!" thought Amy to herself.

"Listen percy, I am sure tommy would want you to save this city." Said amy.

"Unless he was a psycho." She thought to herself.

"and I am sure he would want you to stay happy." she said.

"well actually for all I know he maybe hates your guts" she thought.

"I am sure Tommy would be proud of you" she thought.

"I would be more sure if I knew tommy." She said.

"What?" asked percy.

"oh sorry, I was supposed to think that not say it." said amy sweating a bit.

"Oh okay." Said percy.

"Now can you play?" asked amy.

"I"ll try… BUT I CAN'T!" she said crying again.

"well this tommy guy must have been quite something" thought Amy.

 **Back The Shadow Stronghold:**

Sticks finished putting a canon, which was part of the alien defense system, in shadow's roof.

"Okay weasels; Come and get some!" she said.

 **10 Minutes later**

"we are waiting for you!" said shadow.

 **30 Minutes later**

"Then Garrus asks Shepard if something is wrong, will you tell him about the sabotage you did with Krogan cure?" asked shadow who was playing a role play table top game with sticks called "Mass Chaos".

"well he is my must trust worthy companion, but I think it's too soon, so I tell him I am just fine." Answered sticks.

"Hmff Hmff Hmff!" said Nack from down stairs.

"Not Yet!" yelled stick back.

 **One Hour later:**

"so I choose… TO DESTROY THEM ALL!" said sticks.

"so you sacrifice yourself for the galaxy." Said shadow, "and many years in the future you'll become a legend."

"wait what about my friends? what happened to them?" asked sticks.

"we have to wait for the free dlc ending for that." Said shadow.

 **2 Hours later:**

"okay this is taking too much time." Said sticks.

"Maybe your boys don't care that much for you!" yelled shadow to nack.

"Fuph yof!" said nack back.

"so what do we do now?" asked sticks.

"I dunno, role play again?" asked shadow.

"how many role play games do you have?" asked sticks.

"…Enough" simply answered shadow.

But at that moment, shadow felt something coming.

"Get down!" said shadow jumping on sticks and pinning her.

He heard something fly past them.

"what was that?!" asked sticks.

"They are here!" said shadow.

They both got up.

"finally, we are in for a war." Said sticks taking her place on the canon.

Shadow looked at far.

"there are more then I thought there would be." Said shadow.

"Doen't matter." Said sticks.

She started firing on the weasels.

"I AM THE QUEEN OF DESTRUCTION!" yelled sticks.

"you're getting way too much into this." Commented shadow.

"you think?" she asked.

"yeah, but I didn't tell you to stop." He said before pointing his hand in the weasels direction and launching Chaos meteors

" BOW DOWN TO THE KING OF DESTRUCTION!" He yelled.

After a few minutes of slaughter accompanied with crazy laughter.

Shadow was catching his breath, but he noticed the weasels were gone.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I smell something fishy here" said sticks.

"If'f vour vam Socks!" said Nack.

"Shut in there will ya?!" said shadow.

"did you hear that?" asked sticks.

"what?" asked shadow back.

"it came from… UPSIDE"

Shadow looked over the mountain behind them and saw the weasels ready to shoot at them, they were all aiming at sticks.

"Sticks move!" said shadow.

The weasels shot, And shadow got in the way, getting hit in his back.

"Shadow NO!" yelled sticks.

 **To be concluded:**

 _Eggman: that cliffhanger sucked, it's a filler so of course nobody is going to die._

 _Orbot: doctor what are you doing?_

 _Eggman: I am breaking the fourth wall, which is really overused in this fanfictions_

 _Cubot: so is being meta._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Meh burger:**

Sonic went to Dave the intern who was sweeping the floor.

"hey! Tim!" said sonic.

"It's Dave." Corrected sonic.

"Yeah that too, so did I ever tell how much I hate you?" said sonic.

"Not really." Said Dave indifferent.

"Yeah I totally hate your guts, I make fun of you all the time! You should like totally try to destroy me!" said sonic.

"sorry, I am only an evil genius during weekends, come back next week" Said Dave.

"Oh fine." Said sonic before running away.

Next sonic went to Willy Walrus who was preparing explosives in near the warehouse.

"Hey not Rotor!" said sonic.

"It's willy" said willy.

"see I am so much of jerk I can't even remember your name, I never forgot Eggman's name!" said sonic.

"yeah, your point being?" asked willy.

"well you should try to destroy me!" said sonic.

"'I'll pass, I am only good at breaking in places, I am not even good to get out of them." Said willy.

"fine I'll look for someone else, but you don't know what you're missing!" said sonic before running again.

"this guy is totally in rebound, well time to brake in the bank and get a free lunch In prison." Said Willy before heading to the bank.

 **Near shadow's house:**

Knuckles was still walking around, lost, with a rock tied on his back that he seemed to forget.

"well if I can't find a bathroom, I'll just do in nature!" he said, "but I don't want anyone to see me naked, I need to find somewhere where I am sure nobody will come…"

He looked around and saw a mountain.

"well I wouldn't look for a naked echidna there." Said knuckles before going heading to the mountain.

 **The Square:**

Amy was still trying to convince Percy to play, but after all this time the bear had already destroyed most of the town so she started to get impatient.

"Okay Percy, I don't care if your grieving right now, If you don't play this STUPID flute, this STUPID bear is going to kill everyone and all because of this STUPID crying!" said Amy.

"you really can't swear can you?" asked percy.

"it's part of my contract" answered Amy. "now start playing and calm this bear." She looked at the time, the game would start soon.

"And hurry please." Said amy.

Percy nodded, and started playing.

 **Back to shadow and sticks:**

After shadow was hit…

Wait no we are going to tails, I am sure you are far more interesting in what happened to him.

 **Back to tails:**

"okay I need to think clearly, I can't move my hand or my legs. But maybe I can still spin my tails." Thought Tails.

He tried but it was no use.

"There has to be a way… I know! The growing ray!*"

(*see Episode 4)

"If I use the ray on the sand, it will stretch and make the hole bigger… I will be able to fly away, it's make total sense!"

"yeah I agree!"

"I am not thinking that I hear you!"

He put his plan on execution, He installed the growing ray in his bracelet earlier, All he had to do is movie his finger and… Bingo!

The hole grew larger and Tails managed to fly away.

"ha it really worked, can't believe it worked! Good thing this is passed on a cartoon."

he took off the stupid machine out of his eyes and ear and looked at his watch.

"it's nearly time for the game, I'll go to the warehouse after that."

 **Now (for real) to shadow and sticks:**

So shadow got shoot on the back while protecting sticks.

"SHADOW!" yelled sticks.

"I… I…" said shadow.

"WHAT?!"

"I… feel nothing." Said shadow.

"… WAIT WHAT!"

"those aren't bullets, They are Darts!" said shadow.

"let me see," said sticks taking of the darts off shadow's back.

She examined it then smelled it.

"It's a tranquilizer dart." She said.

"well with all the experiments Dr Robotnik did on me, I am only half surprised they don't affect me." Said shadow.

"what do we do now?" asked one of the weasels.

"do we throw rock at them?" said another.

"no you idiots! We need the badger alive if we want our money!" said another one.

"hey guys I think the can hear us…" said Another one.

"and I heard enough!" said sticks throwing her boomerang and hitting the three of them.

"I didn't expect an attack from upside; If they had used real guns I wouldn't be here at this moment." Said shadow trying to reach the darts behind him.

"I should have expected it too, I guess lowered my defenses because of all the fun we were having." Said sticks helping shadow take off the darts.

"well they are not gonna get the jump on us again." Said shadow, "more a probably coming this way, let's go down stairs"

"why?" asked sticks.

"we are gonna turn their ambush into our own ambush."

 **In the ruins of The temple where lyric's was sealed*:**

(* shadow destroyed it with the chaos blast in episode 2)

Sonic was searching in the ruins.

"Common! Mephiles! If you are alive it's time to take your revenge!" yelled sonic. "I am all alone, you could probably take me!"

Then he stopped and sat down.

"This is pathetic, I need someone to fight but Eggman is the only one I can count on for!" Thought sonic. "I should just go and apologies to him."

But before he could go, a massive sword was thrown at him and he could barely dodge, And the sword got planted in the earth.

Then he saw Eggman on his Lancebot getting down.

"I had time to think, since you don't take me as a treat I'll just have to Make you see that I am one!" said Eggman.

"also he searched all the island and could find no one else to find." Said Cubot.

"Remind me to dismantle you later." Said Eggman.

"I don't really have to remind him, right?" asked Cubot to Orbot's ear who nodded.

"Did you think that anybody else would be able to be your arch enemy, let me show you why I always win" Said sonic full of confidence.

He jumped on the other side of the sword, getting it out of the dirt. Then he took it and started spinning around right round like a record baby with it. Then let go if so it slashes eggman's robot in two, making Eggman fall in floor.

"Hah I am really good with swords." Said sonic.

"You finally fought for real!" said Eggman.

"and I still broke no sweat." Said sonic, "wait what time is it?"

"It's 18:40" said Orbot.

"It's almost time for the game, I better head home." Said sonic.

"enjoy this victory, Because next time I will be Victorious!" Said Eggman.

"Yeah as always." Said sonic before running off, a smile in his face.

 **Back to the square:**

"It works!" said Amy.

The bear calmed down, and she went to him to change the station on the radio.

 _"_ _and Finally about sports, first we'll talk about the big coconut hurl game that was…"_ But Amy shut down the radio before Sore the Eagle could finish and put music.

"Ah finally done, nice work percy." Said amy.

"I need to thank you, you helped a lot in my grieving process" said Percy.

"glad I could help." Said amy. "oh look at the time, I better go back to the Salade!"

"do you still need the blue flowers?" asked percy.

"… oh no I am good, I have another secret recipe." Lied amy.

"So you can I help you? I still have a lot to say about Tommy…" started Percy before getting cut by Amy.

"I wish really, but it's a secret recipe so it needs to stay a secret."

"oh I understand, I'll just go get Winnie in the forest." Said percy.

"yeah you do that." Said amy with a fake smile.

Once Percy was gone.

"it's nice to be nice but sometimes I have my limits!" she said.

 **Back To Shadow and sticks:**

"guys are you here?" asked one of the weasels that just got up the mountain.

"were are they?" asked another.

"Maybe the jumped in?" suggested the other.

"yeah look those two aren't on the roof anymore." Said the first one.

"let's jump in, this obviously in no way a trap."

The both jumped in the roof, took up there stunt guns, and headed down stairs.

They started looking around and got into the living room.

Without them noticing. shadow, who was hidden besides the door, punched one of them and took his stunt gun, then proceed to shoot at the other.

"nice job!" said sticks, who was hiding in the closet. "now can you drop that? You look ridiculous with a gun."

"I am better without it anyways." Said shadow throwing the gun.

"after two teams, they probably figured out that we figured out that they figured out that we didn't figure out their attack." Said sticks.

"so they are gonna try another front assault." Said shadow.

"does that mean we'll use the defense system again?" asked sticks.

"they probably found a way around that, and we don't have time to think of something else, we are gonna have to go toe to toe with them."

 ** _A few minutes later:_**

Another army of weasels holding shields was getting closer to the house.

"well they didn't take forever this time." Said sticks.

"as I thought they found a way around the canon, Let's show them now that we don't need it!"

 _ **Due to the violence of the scene, we offer you instead this deleted gag from chapter 3, this joke was deleted because the other thought it was too vulgar and unfunny.**_

 _ **At shadow stronghold, while sticks and him were getting ready for the fight:**_

"Push harder shadow!" said sticks.

"you sure you can handle it?" asked shadow.

"Of Course I can! Now push harder!" said sticks.

"You asked for it!" said shadow pushing her deeper into the fire place.

"okay I put the bombs, you can late go now." Said sticks.

 _ **That horrible joke is now over, we can proceed.**_

After a longue fight, shadow and sticks were surrounded.

"well this is the end apparently," said shadow.

"It was a pleasure fighting at your side." Said sticks.

But the sonic contacted sticks.

"hey where are you? The game will almost start!" said sonic.

"oh really? I didn't see the time fly." Said shadow.

"shadow you're here too? What are you guys waiting for?" asked sonic.

"we'll wrap this up here and join you soon." Said sticks before shutting off her communicator.

"looks like fun time is over guys," said shadow to the weasels.

He started running and punching them one by one, while sticks was taking them out with her boomerang.

A bunch of them were tried to run.

 **At the top of the montain:**

"oof finally up here!" said knuckles. "now I just need to…" but he tripped and started falling and rolling on the other side of the mountain. Where shadow's house was.

"Sticks, trampoline!" said shadow.

Sticks pressed a button and a trampoline raised from shadow's roof making knuckles fly high and fall right on the fleeing weasels with his rock.

"told you the trampoline would get handy." Said sticks.

After tying the weasels up, teleporting them to the police office and get a reward, then come back. Shadow teleported himself, knuckles and sticks (one of them at the time) to tails's house.

"hey guys," said sticks.

"Tails I'll be using your bathroom" said knuckles before heading there.

Everyone else was sitting on the Couche waiting for the game.

 _"_ _this is sore the eagle reporting from the coconut hurl stadium!"_

"finally!" said tails.

 _"_ _and today we are finally gonna watch the game that was cancelled yesterday!"_

"WHAT!" yelled everybody, even knuckles in the bathroom.

 _"_ _As we all know, they players refused to play because of the funeral of their friend tommy."_

"Seriously!" said amy.

"so we spent all the day avoiding spoilers for nothing!" said tails.

"well I don't know," said sticks. "shadow and I had fun."

"shadow and fun in the same sentence? That something new for me!" laughed sonic.

"also I helped percy in her grieving." Said amy.

"and I did learn to think out of the box." Said tails.

"and I learned the importance of my hate towards Eggman." Said sonic.

Then knuckles out of the bathroom.

"And by the end of the day, we are all together, with the game, the delicious potato salad, and the obnoxious commercials, and this is what really matters." Said knuckles.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"I do still wander, who changed the station on winnie's radio…" said amy.

 **Somewhere in the forest:**

A black figure was holding in its hands the picture Amy got from the stone in the Echidnas Village*.

(*read episode 4)

 ** _"_** ** _I wonder, what are your secrets?"_**


End file.
